El despertar de la Esperanza Aparece el maestro de los Dragones
by icedragon29
Summary: (hola como están esta es mi primera historia espero que le guste) Un joven toma un vuelo hacia lo estados unidos para participar un torneo pero es transportado a un mundo diferente al suyo ¿que le parada ese mundo?
1. El despertar de la Esperanza, Aparece el

**El despertar de la Esperanza Aparece el maestro de los Dragones**

Capítulo 1: llegada asía otro mundo.

Hola mi nombre Juan tengo 22 años de edad sigo estudiando para ser un caricaturista, me gustan los dragones y esta es mi historia todo comenzó cuando gane el torneo de Cardfigth vanguard para el nacional estaba volando hacia E.U.A solo pensaba como seria ese torneo siempre me pregunto algo ¿soy lo bastante fuerte para cumplir mis sueños?, cuando algo sucedió mi cuerpo empezó brillar me preocupe por eso pero lo que sucedió fue esto con los nervios en punta me desmalle no sé cuándo tiempo estuve inconsciente, al rato me desperté me encontraba en un jardín y enfrente de mi un castillo decidí explorar, estaba caminando sin rumbo hasta que choque con un unicornio con armadura no me lo podría creer un unicornio enfrente de mi tanto cuando se recuperó reacciono de una forma sorpresiva.

Soldado unicornio: alto!.

Cuando reacciono me espante podía hablar y eso no es todo pareciera atacarme intente huir pero no me podía mover pareciera estar paralizado cuando el unicornio se puso frente de mi pude ver que era él me está haciendo algo.

Juan: que me hiciste?.

Soldado unicornio: solo es un hechizo de parálisis y que cosa eres tú?.

Juan: soy un Humano.

Soldado unicornio: nunca oí hablar de esa especie deberé llevarte con las princesas para que te interroguen tal vez eres un aliado de Hera.

Juan: cómo?.

No entendía nada pero esto casi se me hacía familiar el lugar el Soldado unicornio me llevo adentro del castillo para hablar con las princesas pero seguía bajo el hechizo pasamos, por varios pasillos hasta llegar la sala del trono, pude ver a dos alicornios una color blanco pero su melena era de multicolor, se movía a sus costados tenía un símbolo del sol y la otra alicornio era negra como la noche su melena se movía sola pero la diferencia de la otra esta la tenia de color azul tipo nocturno, tipo estrellado y en sus costados tenía una luna menguante el Soldado unicornio quito el hechizo me dijo que me inclinara antes las Princesas.

Princesa 1: que pasa Soldado.

Soldado unicornio: encontré esta criatura en los jardines tal vez sea un envidado de Hera.

Princesa 1: un enviado -¿estás seguro?.

Soldado unicornio: bueno no completa mente su alteza pero lo traje para que lo interroguen.

Princesa 1: ya veo y tú que eres?.

Juan: soy un humano alteza.

Princesa 1: mmmm nunca oí hablar de tu especie ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?.

Juan: no lo sé alteza estaba en vuelo rumbo para un torneo y de repente mi cuerpo me empezó a brillar, me desmaye y despierto en sus jardines.

Princesa 1: ya ve.

La princesa se quedó pensando cuando ella le pide al guardia que salga.

Princesa 1: si no sabes cómo llegaste no te molestara que lea tu mente.

Juan: perdón por irrespetuoso pero ¿para qué?.

Princesa 1: solo quiero saber si dices la verdad.

Juan: entiendo entonces adelante.

La princesa empieza a brillar su cuerno y se empieza acerca hacia mi cuando de repente ve en mis memorias todo lo que sucedió mi familia amigos e inclusive el vuelo que le mencione cuando termino de ver lo quería se alejó de mí y me dijo.

Princesa 1: veo que dices la verdad no sabes cómo llegaste aquí pero no podemos dejarte salir hasta estar cerciorarnos que no eres ninguna amenaza.

Juan: ok

Princesa 1: y cómo te llamas?.

Juan: me llamo Juan su alteza.

Princesa 1: bien yo me llamo la princesa Celestia soberana del día y a mi lado la Princesa Luna soberana de la noche y gobernantes de Equestria.

Me sorprendí mucho sobre que esta dos alicornios eran las princesas de My Little pony la magia de la amistad por esa ranzón me parecía familiar el castillo.


	2. Capítulo 2 un encuentro sorpresivo

**Capítulo 2: un encuentro sorpresivo**

No me lo podría creer estaba en Equestria y en frente de mí las dos soberanas de este reino, pero no confían en mí no las culpo si ellas estuvieran en mi mundo sería igual pero bueno la princesa Celestia le pidió a su hermana que me llevara a una habitación y que mandara unos guardias para que vigilen la puertas de la habitación.

Princesa Luna: sígueme.

Seguí a la Princesa Luna para ir mi habitación no hablamos durante el trayecto era un silencio incomodo que ironía, quien pensaría acabaría en el mundo de Equestria y más en el mismo castillo de las hermanar nobles lo dije una vez y lo diré otra vez que ironía pero decidí romper el silencio.

Juan: em… princesa Luna ¿le puedo decir luna no más?.

Princesa Luna: si tú quieres

Juan: bueno Luna quería saber ¿por qué no confían en mi si ya saben que no soy ninguna amenaza?

Luna: bueno eso es fácil de responder como no estas con Hera pero

Juan: pero qué?

Luna: no estamos seguros si eres un espía de Hera.

Juan: endiento si ustedes terminaran en mundo yo tampoco confiaría en usted.

Luna: bien ya llegamos esta será tu habitación dejare unos guardias para que te vigilen si haces algo indebido ellos no dudaran en llevarte a los calabozos.

Juan: ok a Luna.

Entre a la habitación y vi que es cómoda Luna esta va a punto de retirase cuando la detuve.

Juan: espere Princesa

Luna: si?

Juan: quería saber si es posible ver nos otra ves?

Luna se sorprendió por eso una criatura de otro mundo quería conocerla pero era raro si vienes de otro mundo no puedes confiar en sus habitante pero algo en él sabía que podía confiar en el.

Luna: por qué quieres saber eso?

Juan: vera soy un humano en este mundo me caria bien algo de compañía para variar es por eso Luna si tu fueras la única alicornio en mi mundo querías tener un amigo cerca en ese mundo ¿no es así?

Luna se quedó sorprendida quien lo diría mi argumento la dejo sin habla ellas sabía bien esa situación.

Luna: está bien además creo que nos podríamos llevarnos bien

Juan: gracia su alteza

Luna: oye no dijiste que me podrías llamar por mi nombre?

Juan: si pero digamos que hay dos guardias que me está echando dos miradas asesinas

Luna se volteo y vio que yo tenía razón entendía es así que cuando estuviéramos solos la podría llamar así

Luna: de acuerdo a mira la comida será en como a las 4 si quieres comer algo diles a los guardias que te guíen al comedor

Juan: gracias su alteza

Luna: se me olvida decirte esto adonde vallas los guardias te seguirán

Juan: ok Princesa Luna

Así me quede un rato en la habitación pero con el tiempo decidí salir del lugar solo había un problema los guardias, dijo luna que me seguirán a donde vaya revise a mi alrededor y vi un balcón fui para allá note que estaba en el primer piso no era muy alto por suerte solo necesitaba algo para poder bajar, vi la cama y se me ocurrió una idea las sabanas podrían servir como cuerda las utilice para bajar de la habitación por suerte no había nadie abajo del balcón estar encerrado siempre me aburro pero bueno, camine un buen rato hasta que vi el jardín real donde me desperté. Ahí decidí investigar como llegue aquí, pero me di cuenta que sentía paz en este mundo una paz que en la tierra nunca va existir.

Con el tiempo pasando en mi investigación no medí cuenta que me estaban observando pero cuando decidí darme la vuelta a dirección hacia el balcón note algo raro era como hubiera visto una sombra en los árboles decidí investigar si era unos de los aliados de Hera que menciono la princesa Celestia, la sombra se asomó un poco pero yo me escondí uno de los arbusto me quedaba cerca, cuando la sombra decidió revisar a donde me avía metido yo lo ataque por la espalda cuando lo ataque pude ver que tenía el pelaje blanco y en sus costado un escudo con una estrella en el centro y 3 más sobre el escudo el reacciono rápido para mandarme a volar a unos metros de él, cuándo mi vista se despejo pude ver que era Shinig Armor el capitán Armor y príncipe del imperio de cristal pero cuando lo vi a los ojos tenía esa mirado de pocos amigo era lógico en este mundo soy el único humano y él nunca ha visto.

Shinig Armor: que eres tú?

En ese entonces decidí levantarme y responderle

Juan: un humano

Shinig Armor: jamás hoy hablar de tu especie

Juan: si es normal que no hallas visto uno por que mi especie no pertenece aquí

Shinig Armor: y que lo que quieres en este mundo?

Juan: nada solo vine a dar un paseo

Shinig Armor: si como no-respondió con sarcasmo- no confió en ti así que prepárate para pelear

Juan: espera no quiero pelear contigo

Shinig Armor no me escucho y me ataco sin remedio por suerte pude esquívalo pero no le basto y continuo ataca dome, se podía ver en su ojos casi una ira grande trate de calmarlo pero era inútil no tenía opción si quería detenerlo sería luchando cuando dije eso el me lanzo un golpe con su pesuña delantera a duras penas lo esquive.

Cuando decidió darme el siguiente golpe lo esquive cuando fallo decidí ponerme en posición de pelea para atacarlo el me aventó una patada directo a la cara por mera suerte lo esquive y lo agarre de su pata trasera antes que tocara el suelo, lo arroje a un lago cerca de mí para haber si se tranquilizaba, por suerte no se hago para mi mala suerte tuvo resultado negativo.

Cuando salió lo estaba esperando cuando oí una voz familiar.

Princesa Celestia: ALTO!

Shinig Armor se detuvo y yo bueno en mi lugar baje mi guardia, me senté en el suelo ahora si podía decir que nos salvó la campana pero parecía que Celestia algo enojada

Princesa Celestia: que pasa aquí?

Armor explico a la princesa que me encontró vagando por los jardines reales creyendo ser un aliado enemigo, Celestia me pidió una explicación así le conté lo sucedido diciéndole que me estaba aburriendo en mi habitación sin hacer nada y decidí salir pero los guardias me hubieran seguido y limitado ciertas zonas por ejemplo el jardín real, inclusive pensarían que tenía un plan contra el reino o algo así pero no era eso solo quería saber cómo llegue aquí y si podía regresar a casa e regresar a Equestria.

Princesa Celestia: a ver si entendí fuiste a lugar donde apareciste para saber cómo llegaste aquí y regresar a tu mundo ida y vuelta.

Juan: si su alteza además ustedes leyó mi mente jamás haría daño a un ser vivo

Princesa Celestia: tienes razón y Armor él no es ninguna amenaza para el reino solo que digamos fue enviado aquí por una razón o por fuerzas mayores.

Shinig Armor: entiendo

Cuando Celestia dijo eso medí cuenta que alguien o algo me mando aquí pero para qué.

Princesa Celestia: ah Juan se me olvida la comida ya está lista si quieres venir

Juan: será un gran honor acompañar a las Princesa Celestia y a su hermana

Celestia se fue hacia el comedor antes que yo la siguiera Armor me detuvo para hablar conmigo.

Juan: que pasa Armor-respondí serio

Shinig Armor: quería discúlpame por atacarte pensé que eras un enviado de Hera

Juan: no te preocupes por eso

Shinig Armor: gracias a oye como aprendiste a pelear así y esa posición de pelea jamás la vi.

Juan: a eso yo la cree la posición de pelea y estudie algo de artes marciales e inclusive copie algunos movimientos para mi técnica.

Shinig Armor: ya veo pero yo hubiera ganado

Juan: respondí con media sonrisa- en tus sueños Armor

Después de platicar nos dirigimos al comedor para poder comer algo después de una pelea te da hambre además en el avión ni siquiera me dieron bola de cacahuates hay tengo mucha hambre!.

**Bueno hasta aquí por a hora se preguntan que cosa le espera a Juan en ese mundo no bueno pronto lo sabrán todos ustedes y quiero agradecer a los escritores que me dieron tips ****Rikimlp****y ****wolderfest****además hace tiempo que no escribo una historia bueno sigan leyendo El despertar de la Esperanza, Aparece el maestro de los Dragones casi es me olviadava gracias Eyedragon por prestarme algunos personajes.**


	3. Capítulo 3 Una pregunta, un espía y pode

**Capítulo 3: Una pregunta, un espía y poderes descubiertos**

Bueno después del enfrentamiento con Shinig Armor contra mí, decidimos déjalo por paz (Celestia: disculpa Juan- Juan: ah- Celestia: no fui yo quien los detuvo- juan: si lo siento Celestia pero puedo seguir con tanto la historia Celestia: prosigue) disculpe por la interrupción bueno como iba diciendo después del enfrentamiento de Armor contra mi Celestia nos detuvo para dar explicación por que peleábamos, y fue un mal entendido después de aclarar la cosas nos dijo que nos fuéramos a comer con ella y su hermana, ya en comedor.

Juan: vaya eso si es un banquete

En el comedor había todo tipo de cosas ensaladas, postres, helado y sopas pero no había carne que rabia =( eso si es tener mala suerte ya que, empezamos a comer cuando un guardia diurna nos interrumpió.

Guardia: Princesas

Princesa Celestia: sí que pasa?

Guardia: Princesa encontramos algunos objetos cerca donde apareció el humano

Princesa Luna: qué clase de objetos?

Guardia: ahorita mismo lo verán princesa.

El guardia llamo a dos más para mostrarles los 2 objetos a las princesas cuando pasaron los 2 guardias para mostrarles yo me sorprendí mucho era mi mochila y mi sombrero se me habían olvidado, pensaba que se quedaron en el avión, me levante de mi lugar para tomar mis cosas pero el guardia me lo impedía.

Guardia: oye espera un segundo no sabes que contiene dentro puede ser peligroso.

Juan: vamos no tiene nada peligroso la mochila menos el sombreo (se me olvido el sombrero es como de twist fate el maestro de las cartas de leguea of legends pero blanco)

Guardia: el sombrero no tiene nada eso ya lo sé pero la mochila como tú la llamas tal vez tengas un arma para matar a las princesas.

Cuando dijo eso me puse un poco enojado por eso.

Juan: ya basta! no tiene nada malo dentro si me dejas abrir mi mochila te lo mostrare

Guardia: no! Te lo permitiré

Princesa Celestia: Guardia deja que el la abra además es un invitado

Guardia: pero princesa

Princesa Luna: pero nada

Guardia: está bien puedes abrirla

Juan: gracias princesas

Ambas: de nada

Abrí mi mochila para asegurarme que tenía todo y lo saque para que lo vieran mi cuaderno de dibujos, mi estuche de lápices y mi 5 porta decks está todo cuando vieron los porta decks me pregunto Luna.

Princesa Luna: juan que son esa cajas?

Juan: ah esto son mi porta barajas

Shinig Armor: juegas cartas no pensaba que eras un apostador

Juan: un apostador? jajaja no Armor no ese tipo de juego de cartas si no te otro tipo

Princesa Celestia: qué clase de juego es entonces?

Juan: déjame montarles

Saque un mazo y me acerque a ellos le enseñe las cartas, vieron que son diferentes todas las cartas tenían imágenes de diferentes criaturas se sorprendieron por eso les dije que explicaría después primero debíamos terminar de comer cuando me iba sentar se me paso algo por la mente.

Juan: a por ciertas princesas ¿quién es Hera?

La princesas y Armor se quedaron sorprendidos por la pregunta tenían dudas en responderme pero decidieron decírmelo.

Princesa Luna: veras Juan ella es la gobernante suprema de todo este mundo y además ella es…..

Princesa Celestia: es nuestra abuela

Juan: cómo? Si es su abuela entonces es una buena persona quiero decir alicornio

Princesa Luan: no Juan no es una alicornio buena y hay un motivo

Juan: y cuál es ese motivo?

Princesa Luna: que considera a los machos como simples objetos

Me puse pálido con esa repuesta macho significa hombre y quiere decir que vendrá por mí, además los convierte en esclavos

Juan: como si es cierto eso y es la soberana del mundo entonces me ha detectado

Princesa Celestia: no te preocupes a ti te trajo otro tipo de magia ella tal vez no lo sabe a un

Juan: tal vez lo dices pero que pasara si se entera

Shinig Armor: tranquilo no pasara nada te lo aseguro

Pero lo que Armor no sabía es que Hera mando Algunos espías para vigilar a las princesas.

Espía: vaya un ser de otro mundo, eso le gustara a Hera pero mejor me esperare un poco más así poder sacar algo de información extra de este ser.

Cuando me tranquilizaron sentía que me observaban no quise dar la vuelta por tal de no alamar al intruso así que se me ocurrió una idea.

Juan: am Princesa Luna me pasa el puré de papa por favor

Princesa Luna: claro Juan con gusto

Cuando medio el puré de papa tome mi tenedor y arroje una porción grande al candelabro; cuando vieron lo que hice me iban preguntar por el motivo pero ese motivo se cayó por si solo enfrente de nosotros, estaba cubierto por toda la comida que casia parecía el monstruo de la laguna negra cuando se limpió vimos que era una alicornio de color azul cielo, su melena era de color verde claro pero sus ojos los tenía diferentes uno es de color azul como su pelaje y el otro verde como su melena.

Shinig Armor: que un soldado de Hera

Espía: no me compares con la basura de mi señora soy la mejor espía de la diosa Hera

Juan: si trabaja para Hera eso quiere decir que

Espía: que se sobre tu mundo si

Princesa Celestia: no te vamos a dejar ir

Espía: eso lo veremos

Cuando la espía dijo eso utilizo una bomba de humo para así poder escapar sin ningún problema, cuando el humo se disipo ya no estaba.

Juan: rayos odio las bombas de humo.

Princesa Luna: guardias vayan y capturen a la espía

Guardias: si

Juan: Armor puedes crear un campo de fuerza alrededor del castillo?

Shinig Armor: si y creo que va eso

Shinig Armor entendió la idea creo el campo de fuerza alrededor del castillo la única forma de salir de aquí seria derrotando a Armor pero por suerte ella no sabe quién creo el campo.

Juan: buen trabajo Armor a hora solo falta localízala antes que descubra la trampa

Princesa Celestia: en eso tienes razón llamare algún guardia para que ayuden a los demás para localizarla

Celestia llamo a los guardias y les indicó que ayudaran a buscar a la espía de Hera por todo el palacio y el jardín cuando ordeno eso, fue cuando me ofrecí ayudar.

Juan: Princesa permítame ayudar buscar a la espía

Princesa Luan: no juan es muy peligroso además si te captura sabrá Hera que hay otra formas de vida en otro mundos.

Juan: por esa razón princesa es lo que quiero ayudar por mi mundo por este y por mi raza es para protegerlos ni mi gobierno se preocupa por nada del país solo en ellos mismos quiero cambiarlo y lo hare aquí en este mundo ayudándoles a tener a Hera si gana y cumple su cometido loco todos vamos a morir.

Cuando Luna escucho esas palabras se sorprendieron mucho cuanto trato de decir algo su hermana la interrumpió.

Princesa Celestia: hermana él tiene razón además él quiere proteger este mundo como el suyo nosotros somos la línea de defensa si no me equivoco no Juan

Juan: exacto por eso quiero luchar en mi hogar casi la justicia no sirve y no podía hacer nada pero aquí sí quiero luchar por el bien de ambos mundos

Así Celestia llamo a más guardias un total de 5 para poder ayudarles, les ordenó que obedecieran cualquier orden.

Juan: gracias su alteza

Me dirigía a los guardia para indícales que deben hacer.

Juan: bien miren el objetivo es sencillo debemos capturar a una espía de Hera sino sabrá que hay más mundos para que ella los conquiste por ese motivo no hay que dejarla escapar.

Guardias: si señor!

Juan: bien nos dividiremos en grupos de 2 si la encuentran hagan una señal para avisar a los demás una chispa será la señal y no traten enfréntala solos entendido

Guardias: si señor

Juan: excelente entonces movámonos- tome mis cartas y las metí en mi mochila e inclusive mi sombrero no sé por qué pero me podrían ser útiles mis caratas

Cuando los grupos se dieron nos fuimos por partes diferente del castillo; el primer grupo buscaron en los pisos inferiores, el segundo en los superiores y el tercero en los jardines yo estaba con ese grupo cuando vimos una luz que chocaba en el campo de fuerza vimos a la alicornio, le dije al guardia que mandara la señal cuando lo hiso salió un resplandor blanco en el aire explotando como fuego artificial decidí retíranos. Cuando estábamos danto la media vuelta para buscar a los demás ella nos había visto y se dirigió así nosotros a una tremenda velocidad noqueando mi compañero dejándome solo a su merced.

Espía: vaya solo quedas tu veo que no tienes armas o magia será muy sencillo en matarte y llevarme tu cuerpo ante Hera para que lo examinen.

Ella me ataco con un golpe en la cara apenas pude cubrirme pero era muy rápida apenas podía para algunos movimientos de sus ataques, cada golpe que medaba sentía un hueso a punto de romperse pero pude ver un hueco en su técnica aproche y le golpe en la cadera apenas pudo esquívalo.

Espía: nada mal pocos pueden ver ese punto débil

Juan: vaya que alago antes de seguir quería preguntarte algo

Espía: adelante pregúntame

Juan: cómo te llamas?

Espía: Amaterasu

Juan: bien Amaterasu podemos continuar

Amaterasu: adelante

Reiniciamos el combate pero parece que ella se lo tomaba enserio no podía superar su velocidad inclusive tenía la intención de matarme, cuando ella me acorralo para darme el golpe de gracias, sentí que estaba siento cubierto por una luz pero era diferente de aquella ves aparecí en medio de un campo y atrás mío había un árbol algo viejo en ese momento escuche voces.

Voz 1: vamos tonto quieres morir

Juan: quien dijo eso- respondí asustado y no es fácil hacerme mostrar mi miedo

Voz 2: no te acuerdas de nosotros compañero?

Juan: como quieren que me acuerde si no pudo verlos

Voz: 3: en eso tiene razón no creen que es hora de mostrarnos a nuestro camarada?

Voz 1: tienes razón

De repente aparecieron ante mi tres figuras que conocía muy bien la primera era mi compañero de yugioh Light pulsar dragón, el segundo es Dragonic Lawkeeper de cardfight vanguard y el tercero mi avatar Dauntles Drive dragón del mismo juego de Lawkeeper. No me lo podría creer mis cartas más poderosas del juego enfrente mío no tenía palabras para nada.

Dragonic Lawkeeper: y bien que decides compañero quieres morir sí o no?

Lawkeeper me pregunto de nuevo me salí del trance para respóndele

Juan: no quiero morir

Dauntles: entonces lucha

Juan: pero como mi oponente es fuerte no voy a poder ganarle

Light pulsar: no te preocupes te ayudaremos

Juan: cómo?

Lawkeeper: solo di nuestros nombres con estas palabras _¡ruge con la fuerza! _y te prestaremos nuestros poderes

Juan: entiendo gracias amigos se me olvida peguntarles ¿dónde estamos?

Dauntles: esa pregunta de la responderemos en otro momento vete y protege a tu seres queridos

Juan: lo hare

En ese momento fui iluminado de nuevo por esa extraña luz y aparecí enfrente de Amaterasu pude reaccionar antes de darme el golpe de gracias e hiso tirar el árbol con facilidad.

Amaterasu: vaya pudiste esquívalo pensé que tenías miedo y sería más sencillo.

Juan: si tenía miedo, miedo de morir pero gracias la ayuda de unos amigos puedo luchar a tu mismo nivel.

Amaterasu: y como piensas hacerlo? respondió con burla

Juan: muy fácil con esto

Le mostré mis cartas de vanguard y a ella le pareció una broma cuando escuche la voz de Lawkeeper

Lawkeeper: di la frase y mi nombre

_Juan: ¡Ruge con la fuerza Lawkeeper!_

Y en ese momento me cubrí en llamas pero no me quemaban con cada segundo sentía mi cuerpo transformase, en algo mas pero mantenía mi conciencia de repente me fui cubierto por una armadura en ambos brazos tenia garras en la parte superior de las manos y aparecieron brazos extras con las mismas armas por ultimo mi cabeza fue cubierta por un casco con la misma forma de la cabeza de Lawkeeper, cuando las llamas se calmaron Amaterasu se sorprendió por mi nueva forma.

Amaterasu: que cosa eres tú?

Juan: soy un caballero dragón y mi nuevo nombre es Storm drogón.

**continuara**


	4. Capítulo 4 Amaterasu vs Storm Dragón y u

**Capítulo 4: Amaterasu vs Storm Dragón y una sorpresa más**

Cuando Amaterasu vio mi transformación ella solo podía estar en shock decidió salir de la impresión y empezar atacarme, cuando vi que se dirigía hacia mí, me puse en posición en combate para recibirla su gran velocidad era notable pero ya no era suficiente, pude ver sus movimientos fácil mente como si estuviera en cámara lenta cuanto decidió dejar de atacarme para hacerme una pregunta.

Amaterasu: cómo puedes aguantar eso ataques?

Lawkeeper: eso y te lo puedo responder

Amaterasu se sorprendió mucho cuando escucho la voz de mi armadura y mi armadura empezó a soltar llamas hasta que se formó la cara de Lawkeeper en ella.

Amaterasu: que eres tú?

Lawkeeper: mi nombre es Dragonic Lawkeeper compañero de Storm dragón y sobre tu pregunta anterior, se debe a que estoy funcionado con él y le dote a Storm todos mis poderes temporal mente

Amaterasu: eso quiere decir qué?

**(Utilicen eta canción para darle más emoción al combate Jet Black Stare - Ready To Roll)**

Lawkeeper: que soy el y el soy yo pero dejemos la plática tiene un combate contra mi compañero

Así las llamas que formaron el rostro Lawkeeper se disiparon.

Amaterasu: tienes razón cundo acabe con ustedes podre regresar a casa sin ningún problema

Storm dragón: eso lo veremos

Amaterasu se puso en posición de combate igual que yo y nos acercamos poco a poco para poder atacarnos cuando estuvimos lo suficiente cerca iniciando el combate, ella me lanzo una patada directo a la cara pero pude bloquearla sin mayor esfuerzo yo le di un golpe de mi garra para dáñala no para matarla, ella se percató de eso y lo esquipo pero no lo suficiente; cada golpe que nos dábamos era duro, yo no sentía el dolor era como si mi cuerpo era de acero ni siquiera mi compañero lo sentía cada golpe que nos daba era como si estuviera da tonos más fuerza. Pero Amaterasu se le ocurrió una idea si no podría dáñanos con combate cercano entonces seria a distancia así que uso su magia para dañarme, cuando impacto tuvo resultados positivos pero por suerte no fue grave.

Ella vio lo que sucedió y aprovecho la ventaja siguió atácame sin para con su magia, yo me cubría con las 4 garras de mi armadura cada golpe era más doloroso que el anterior cuando ataco nuevamente pude notar el ataque con mayor fuerza así que lo esquive a duras penas continuo con ese ataque sin parar yo solo podía esquivar cada esquivada era más difícil solo era cuestión de tiempo para estar cansado y darme en el blanco. Pero ella también se tornaba cansada parece cada vez que usa su magia con esa cantidad la debilita la única diferencias que teníamos era nuestra supervivencia una servirle a Hera y el otro proteger a su seres queridos.

Storm dragón: parece que estamos iguales

Amaterasu: si pero solo uno ganara

Storm: si la que sirve a la esclavitud o la justicia de la igualdad

Cuando dije eso Amaterasu desapareció de mi vista y me ataco por la espalda dándome un golpe bastante fuerte para matarme pero por suerte la armadura de mi compañero aguanto, el golpe pero, no podía mantener la conciencia todo se empezaba nublar, casi no tenía visibilidad en los ojos ella se acercó lo suficiente para darme el golpe de gracia. Cuando desperté sentía ira y locura apareció en mi rostro una especie de mascara de color Blanco con detalles color sangre y ataque a Amaterasu sin piedad cuando la tenía en el suelo. Le iba a dar el golpe final pero reaccione a tiempo agarre la máscara con fuerza y me la arranque cuando me la quite regrese a la normalidad.

Storm dragón: que rayos fue eso?

Lawkeeper: no lo sé pero luego averiguamos

Storm dragón: si tienes razón

Amaterasu se estaba reincorporando después que perdí el control de mi cuerpo

Amaterasu: que rayos fue lo que hiciste?

Storm dragón: ni idea pero parece que solo nos queda la suficiente fuerza para un ataque final

Amaterasu: si solo para un ataque

Así que ambos concentramos nuestras últimas fuerzas para un ataque final el que logara dar el golpe final ganaría, cargamos nuestras energías finales para acabar, pasaron unos segundos cuando estuvimos listos atacamos con todo, el resultado se dio después de unos instantes parecía que iba a quedarme inconsciente pero fue Amaterasu la que callo.

**(Aquí acaba la canción)**

Volteo y me acerco a ella para ver si seguía viva revise su respiración parecía bien solo necesitaba tratamiento médico, cuando termino todo mi transformación desapareció y justo a tiempo llegaron el resto de mi equipo para revisar su compañero inconsciente e inclusive a mi, le dije a los guardias que llevaran a la espía a la enfermería pero se negaban.

Storm Dragón: vamos llévela a la enfermería recuerden que deben obedecer mis órdenes

Guardia 1: no podemos ella tiene información de usted si escapa

Storm Dragón: no escapara como creen que reaccionara Hera cuando sepa de su misión fallida

El guardia se quedó un momento pensando vio que tenía razón estábamos hablando de Hera un ser cruel que solo quiere la esclavitud de los machos pero también sus subordinaos eran esclavos sin que ellos se den cuenta pero el guardia me pregunto algo por suerte supe responder.

Guardia 1: y como sabes que le pasara algo a esa espía?

Storm dragón: simple Hera ve a los machos como objetos es obvio que sea como el mismo demonio en persona

El guardia quedo sorprendido sobre la respuesta que le di, así decidió llevarla a la enfermería para curar su heridas y encerarla en la prisión del castillo luego hablaría con ella por ahora debo darle la información a las princesas. Después de curar mis heridas me dirigí a la sala del trono para darles las buenas noticias de la captura. Cuando salieron 3 alicornios dos con armadura doradas y una sin ella pero su marca era de una pluma en un tintero.

Guardia alicornio 1: que cosa eres tú?

Storm Dragón: a darle con esto soy un humano además no tengo tiempo para lidiar con ustedes

Guardia alicornio 2: que falta de respeto estas ante la reina Lauren segunda soberana de este mundo

Storm Dragón: que segunda soberana!?

Guardia alicornio 1: si y a hora pagaras por tu insolencia humano

Cuando dijo eso el guardia sabía que me iban dar en la maceta Lawkeeper no respondía mi llamado parece que le afecto la última batalla, solo cerré mis ojos esperando lo peor cuando estaba esperanto el ataque mágico de las alicornios pero no sucedió nada cuando, abrí los ojos puede ver dos de mis caratas de mi mazo kagero eran dragon monk, Gonjo y embodiment of armor, Bahr cada uno de ellos tenían sus armas en el cuello de los guardias ninguna de ellas movió ningún musculo por miedo de morir.

Gonjo: estas bien Storm

Storm Dragón: si estoy bien gracias a ustedes

Cuando dije eso aparecieron las princesas Luna y Celestia para ver qué pasaba cuando llegaron vieron a dos monstruos amenazando a los guardias.

Princesa Celestia: Bajen sus armas en es instante

Gonjo: lo siento pero no recibimos ordenes de ti si no dé el

Gonjo me señalo para que supieran yo soy el único podría dar la orden de bajar la armas o matar a los guardias

Princesa Luna: Juan pro favor diles que bajen las armas

Storm Dragón: ya la escucharon

Gonjo: pero Storm que pasara con estas dos va a volver atacarlo

Lauren: no se preocupen no lo harán tienen mi palabra

Storm Dragón: bien Gonjo, Bahr bajen las armas en este instante

Gonjo: si señor

Gonjo y Bahr bajaron las armas después de eso, las 2 alicornios quería vengarse por esa humillación pero Lauren no se lo permitió

Princesa Celestia: luego hablamos Juan

Storm Dragón: si sé que debo explicar algunas cosas por a hora me podrían presentar quien es ella.

Princesa Luna: a si Juan se nos olvidó explicarte esto ella es Lauren nuestra madre

Cuando oí eso me quede pálido ofendí a la madre de las 2 princesas pero parece que ella es diferente a estas dos guardias

Storm Dragón: disculpe alteza yo no sabía nada

Lauren: no te preocupes por eso además se nota que no eres de este mundo

Quería responder pero tenía dudas sobre ellas cuando Luna me dijo que podía confiar en ella.

Storm Dragón: si su alteza pero podemos hablar en privado no confió bueno en su escolta

Lauren: endiento

Lauren y yo nos fuimos a los jardines para poder hablar más tranquilos mientras que Gonjo y Bahr no permitía a los guardias de Lauren moverse de la entrada del trono

Storm Dragón: y bien su alteza de que quiere hablar?

Lauren: tengo algunas dudas te como llegaste aquí pero lo más importante como puedes invocar a esas criaturas de la nada

Storm Dragón: bueno no aparecen de la nada si no de mis carta

Le mostré a Lauren mis caratas y noto que faltaban las imágenes de 2 cartas y le dije que no sabía cómo le hago para invocar a mis compañeros

Lauren: entonces no sabes cómo puedes invocar a esos monstruos?

Storm Dragón: no alteza solo sucedió cuando me atacaron esta mañana

Lauren: como que te atacaron esta mañana explícate?

Storm dragón: bueno le explico cuando sus hijas y yo estábamos comiendo tranquila mente note que nos observaban no sabía en dónde pero tenía sospechas del lugar así pedí a Luna me pasara el puré de papa tome mi tenedor y arroje un poco para poder tirar a Amaterasu del candelabro

Lauren: espera Amaterasu es una de las mejores espías de mi madre como la derrótate

Lawkeeper: eso yo se lo respondo compañero

Lawkeeper apareció de las llamas que se formaron enfrente de nosotros para poder dar una explicación más compleja.

Lawkeeper: vera alteza Lauren mi compañero se enfrentó a ella para evitar que Hera supiera de los humanos por el motivo el decidió participar en la búsqueda, pero cuando la encontró era demasiado fuerte para el cuándo estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia, nosotros aparecimos ante él y decirle como utilizar nuestro poder. Cuando supo cómo yo me funcione con él para derrotar a Amaterasu sin problema pero hasta yo me equivoco, por poco nos derrota cuando nuestras fuerza estaban en las ultimas él y yo concentramos nuestro poder para un último ataque casi perdemos la conciencia pero la quedó inconsciente fue nuestro oponente.

Lauren: ya entiendo y tiene esos poderes de dónde vienes?

Storm Dragón: no su alteza y no sé cómo lo hice

Lawkeeper: bueno yo si verán la magia de tu hogar ya casi no queda pero aquí la magia es abundante como si fuera una fuente de agua.

Lauren: comprendo bueno eso era toda la duda así que me disculpan me voy

Storm Dragón: espere su alteza necesito que me haga un favor

Lauren: qué clase de favor?

Storm Dragón: que borre la memoria de su escolta sobre mí y mis compañeros

Lauren: endiento quieres proteger a tus amigos de Hera bien lo hare si prometes explicare a mis hijas sobre esos poderes

Lawkeeper y yo no miramos nos volteamos a Lauren le dijimos que aceptábamos el termino

Lauren: bien borrare la memoria de mi escolta

Storm Dragón: gracias

Le extendí la mano para darle la gracia cuando vio el gesto entendió de inmediato, cuando sucedió algo pude ver el futuro de Lauren de como la mataba su propia madre sin remordimiento alguno cuando, solté su casco todo regreso a la normalidad pero mi rostro estaba pálido como un fantasma, cuando Lauren me vio mi rostro me pregunto qué me pasaba y yo le conté sobre la visión de su futuro; cuando escucho eso se espantó pero ella no quería creer eso así le conté sobre mi don de la visión que tuve cuando era un niño a principio no me creyó pero después pensó un momento ella tenía videntes que podrían ver el futuro pero no muy claro a cambio la mía era bastante clara.

Lauren: si esa visión que tuviste se hace real entonces que puedo hacer?

Storm Dragón: no lo sé pero tal vez se me ocurra algo por a hora actué normal

Lauren: si

Storm dragón: se me olvidaba y la espía se la piensa llevar?

Lauren: no interrógala tal vez encuentres información útil te su misión y mi propósito de estar aquí

Cuando dijo eso se marchó a la sala del trono para borrar la memoria a su escolta, pero que quiso decir con su propósito de su visita bueno tal vez Amaterasu lo sepa, pero mi don pensé que lo había perdido para siempre eso fue una sorpresa más del día de hoy.

Storm Dragón: dudo a hora que se pueda superas

Después de decir eso me dirigí a salón del trono cuando vi a Luna en el camino decidí preguntarle sobre la visita de su madre cual era ese propósito

Storm Dragón: Luna que bueno que te veo oye tengo una duda

Luna: cual esa pregunta Juan?

Storm Dragón: cuál era el motivo de la visita de tu madre y se honesta conmigo?

Luna se sorprendió sobre la pregunta y tenía dudas en contarme pero cuando me vio a los ojo pudo ver algo en mis ojos como si la calmara y le diera confianza.

Luna: bueno la verdad es que vino mi madre a saber cómo iban los hijos de Twilight Sparkle

Cuando dijo eso me sorprendí mucho Twilight tenía hijos eso si superaba la sorpresa de mis poder recuperado.

**Continuara**


	5. Capítulo 5: Un medallón, Una propuesta y

**Capítulo 5: Un medallón, Una propuesta y La familia Sparkle**

Cuando oí eso se me cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo no podría creer que la líder de los elemento de la armonía tenía hijos pero no tiene sentido la espía y la madre de las Princesas, algo me están ocultando pero bueno deberé pregúntale a Celestia después de la explicación.

Luna: a Juan mi hermana te está esperando en el comedor

Storm Dragón: y usted princesa no va oír mi explicación?

Luna: no Juan debo subir la luna pero ven a verme en mi habitación un guardia nocturno te guiara cuando termines la explicación

Storm Dragón: si Luna ha casi se me olvidaba me podrías llamar Storm dragón

Luna: porque quiere que te llame así?

Storm Dragón: por una razón no te suena raro mi nombre

Luna: no para nada pero si quieres te puedo hablar así Juan

Storm Dragón: Gracias Luna

Cuando se fue no pude dejarla de verla, _era como si estuviera viento la noche en el día y mas eso ojos como el cielo nocturno ¡que estoy diciendo! Concéntrate debo que ir con la princesa Celestia para explicarle de mis poderes_. Llegue al comedor donde Celestia estaba cenando un pastel era obvio de ella, siempre piensa en cosas que lleven una cubierta de acaramelada, cuando Celestia me vio interrumpió su cena para que pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente.

Princesa Celestia: bien Juan puedes decirme como invocaste a esos monstruos de tus cartas

Storm Dragón: bueno a dos cosas Princesa

Princesa Celestia: cuáles son?

Storm Dragón: la primera es que todo sucedió cuando me enfrente a la espía

Princesa Celestia: y la segunda?

Storm Dragón: la segunda es que talvez mis cartas absorbieran la energía mágica del ambiente para así poder ser como nosotros temporal mente Princesa

Princesa Celestia: eso explica cómo pueden tomar forma física una pregunta más Juan.

Storm Dragón: cual es princesa?

Princesa Celestia: en tu mundo también podías hacer eso?

Storm Dragón: no su alteza la magia de mi mundo casi desaparece, solo queda unos pocos fragmentos mágicos

Princesa Celestia: ya entiendo bueno eso sería todo

Storm Dragón: gracias su alteza

Cuando me iba a dar la vuelta para salir del comedor Celestia me detuvo

Princesa Celestia: a Juan casi se me olvida cada vez que descubras un poder nuevo avísame de inmediato

Storm Dragón: si su alteza casi se me olvida algo se sobre los hijos de Twilight y otra cosa alteza llámeme desde a hora Storm Dragón usar mi nombre real sonaría raro para los súbitos de su mundo.

Celestia sorprendió que supiera sobre los hijos de su ex alumna

Princesa Celestia: como supiste esa información?

Storm Dragón: su hermana Luna me lo dijo y además creo que me están ocultando algo Celestia pensé que no era una amenaza para tu reino pero veo que no tienen confianza en mi

Cuando me dirigía te nuevo a la puerta Celestia se tele transporto frente de mi para explicarme porque había tanto secreto en el castillo.

Princesa Celestia: bueno te lo diré veras los hijos de mi ex alumna son 2 alicornios machos

Storm Dragón: alicornios machos tanto alboroto por eso Celestia para eso vino tu madre y esa espía aquí

Princesa Celestia: bueno hay una razón es que los alicornios machos se volvieron unos salvajes, solo pensaban en matar y destruir todo a su paso inclusive los pequeños.

Storm Dragón: y déjame adivinar tu abuela mando a matar a los alicornios machos por ser una amenaza inclusive a los niños y bebes

Princesa Celestia: si

Storm Dragón: eso no me sorprender era obvio que alguien como tu abuela seria hacer una barbarie como esa y que más paso Celestia

Princesa Celestia: bueno después ella decreto que todos los alicornios machos deberían ser matados inclusive a los bebes recién nacidos

Storm Dragón enojado: como los recién nacidos pero ellos no tiene la culpa de los adultos ¡¿cuándo sucedió eso!?

Princesa Celestia: hace 100000 años

Cuando escuche esa cantidad de años era obvio lo que sucedió en el pasada seguía trascurrieron en el presente, como Hera podría culpar a solo bebes y niños que hicieron sus antepasados ellos no era una reina si no un demonio y yo odio a esa especie.

Storm Dragón: cómo es posible eso si sucedido hace 100 milenios como puede seguir culpando solo a unos niños.

Princesa Celestia: se es para sorprenderse Juan digo Storm pero esa fue la ley de mi abuela

Storm Dragón: si es la ley tu abuela entonces porque dejo vivos a los hijos de la Princesa Twilight?

Princesa Celestia: una simple razón probar que son inofensivos y no son ninguna amenaza para el mundo

Storm Dragón: eso es bueno pero si fallan los

Princesa Celestia: mataremos si pero espero que no suceda eso

Storm Dragón: yo igual bueno ya me retiro Princesa Celestia buenas noches.

Princesa Celestia: igual mente Storm

Cuando salí de la sala del trono le pedí a un guardia que me guiara hacia la habitación de luna para darle mi explicación de mis poderes, cuando llegamos el guardia casi toca la puerta cuando lo detuve le dije que yo lo haría y volviera a su puesto, el guardia me hiso caso para regresar a su puesto sin ninguna preocupación.

Toque la puerta esperanto respuesta- Luna: adelante- me dijo la princesa cuando entre pude ver como levanta la luna era hermoso ver esto no pensé verlo en persona y más ella bañada con la luz de la luna era como ver a una segunda luna parada frente de mí _que estás pensando Storm viniste a explicarle sobre tus poderes no admirar._

Storm Dragón: am Princesa Luna?

Luna: ah Storm es bueno verte como te fue con la explicación con mi hermana

Storm Dragón: bien no hubo ningún problema

Luna: eso es bueno a hora explícame a mí de esos poderes

Storm Dragón: si vera….

Le explique a Luna lo mismo que a su hermana sobre mis poderes y parece estar sorprendida, cuando termine de explicarle sobre eso decidí preguntarle cuando vienen los hijos de Twilight.

Storm Dragón: oye Luna una pregunta ¿cuando vienen los hijos de Twilight?

Luna: vienen mañana ¿porque preguntas?

Storm Dragón: quería saber si puedo conocerlos

Luna: si puedes pero no con ese aspecto se sorprenderán que eres un humano

No entendía a que se refería y me explico que hay mangas con humanos, eso me sorprendió mucho eso quería decir sabían de mi especie pero porque no me lo dijeron.

Storm Dragón: Luna si sabias de mi especie ¿porque no me dijiste nada?

Luna: bueno no estaba segura pero a hora lo estoy pensaba que era una simple fantasía de raza pero tú eres la prueba viviente

Storm Dragón: entiendo y por qué no quieres que me vean en mi aspecto los hijos de Twilight?

Luna: porque te harán preguntas y eso no es todo talvez allá más espías de Hera siguiéndolos.

Storm Dragón: eso tiene sentido pero hay otra pregunta si sabían de mi especie entonces ¿porque los guardias no sabían?.

Luna: por una simple razón ellos trabajan todo el día no les da tiempo de leer mangas ni cosas por el estilo

Storm Dragón: debía suponerlo, pero Luna como vamos hacer para cambiar mi formar?

Luna lo pensó un momento así que vio mi medallón de dragón y se le ocurrió algo

Luna: tengo una idea puedo encantar tu medallón de dragón para que tomes forma de el.

Cuando Luna dijo eso me pareció buena idea así le dije que lo hiciera, ella empezó brillar su cuerno cuando mi medallón empezó a brillar , hasta que dejo de hacerlo.

Luna: bien Storm ya esta

Storm Dragón: em si ya quedo porque no veo cambios.

Luna: solo debes en pensar en cambiar forma y el medallón se hará cargo de lo demás.

Cuando me dijo eso no dude en hacer la prueba me concentre cuando sentía que mi cuerpo cambiaba mis manos se volvieron garras, mis piernas en patas de dragón, mi espalda salieron alas y así todo mi cuerpo se transformó en un mitad Dragón, el color de mi cuerpo era blanco, las demás escamas eran de color gris inclusive mis alas eran del mi color de mi cuerpo por suerte pude conservar mi ropas sino seria penoso.

Storm Dragón: gracias Luna ah casi se me olvidaba sabes dónde quedan los calabozos.

Luna: si porque ¿preguntas?

Storm Dragón: necito habla con la espía

Luna: que! Para hablar con esa maltita ella casi te mata

Storm Dragón: lose pero le quiero hacer un trato

Luna: porque quieres hacer un trato con la espía? No le veo el caso

Storm Dragón: piensa un momento Luna que pasaría si tú estuvieras en su lugar y fallaras en tu misión preferirías regresar a tu hogar a ver fallado y que te maten ahí o pensar la forma de salir sin arriesgar tu vida

Luna lo pensó un momento y vio que tenía razón en ello así decidió una cosa.

Luna: está bien te guiare

Storm Dragón: gracias Luna

Luna: pero sigo disiento que es una mala idea.

Luna me guio hacia los calabozos del castillo para ver a la espía de Hera, cuando llegamos al calabozo ella estaba en una prisión bastante vigilada su cuerno tenía algo que le impedía utilizar su magia. Cuando me acerque a su celda antes que ella me viera me quiete mi medallón para regresar forma original, cuando me miro con rabia pareciera no estar contenta después de la golpiza que le dimos Lawkeeper y yo.

Amaterasu furiosa: que haces aquí bienes a humillarme más?

Storm Dragón: no vine para eso sino para ofrecerte un trato

Amaterasu calmada: qué clase de trato?

Storm Dragón: uno que no podrás rechazar

Amaterasu: cuales son las condiciones?

Storm Dragón: te dejaremos ir con las condiciones que trabajes para mí como mis ojos y oídos para vigilar a tu reina.

Amaterasu: está loco si ella descubre que la traicione me matara y a mi hija

Storm Dragón: no te preocupes por eso, Luna puedes leer las metes como tu hermana?

Luna: si por qué preguntas?

Storm Dragón: necesito saber si dice la verdad que tiene familia

Luna: entiendo

Luna se acercó a la celda para empezar con el hechizo cuando empezó a brillar su cuerno pudo ver varias cosas y encontró lo que buscaba.

Storm Dragón: y bien?

Luna: dice la verdad tiene una hija y eso no es todo ama a su esclavo no como es si no por amor verdadero e igual él.

Cuando Amaterasu escucho eso se sorprendió mucho estaba avergonzada por eso.

Storm Dragón: y bien si me ayudas me aseguraré te llevarme a tu familia un lugar seguro si te descubre Hera

Amaterasu dudaba por unos segundos pero ella acepto el trato

Amaterasu: bien lo aceptare si cumples tu promesa

Storm Dragón: claro que si lo hare además mañana por la noche me llevare a tu familia un lugar donde Hera no pueda encontrarla.

Amaterasu: de acuerdo

Le dije a uno de los guardias que abriera la celda, cuando ella vio esta acción se acercó a mí para hacerme una última pregunta.

Amaterasu: porque luchas por este mundo si no es tu hogar?

Storm Dragón: por una simple razón por la libertad y esperanza, Hera solo piensa en poder y cuando le digas que fallaste te matara pero prefiero ver una vida disfrutando de lo bueno en lugar de verla desperdiciar, cada momento por un sueño de una tirana como tu reina.

Cuando Amaterasu escucho eso no tuvo palabras para decirme entonces la guie fuera de los calabozos cuando iba poner vuelo la detuve para darle algo.

Storm Dragón: espera Amaterasu llévate esto.

Le di unos cartas de arañas espía y trasmisoras

Amaterasu: que esto?

Storm Dragón: son cartas como la que utilice para derrotarte pero estas son especiales son como tu una espía

Amaterasu: cómo puedo utilizarlas?

Storm Dragón: fácil solo debe ponerlas en un lugar y ellas harán el resto pero debe poner un espía y una transmisora en el mismo lugar entendido y ten una transmisora en las pesuñas por que a ti te darán la información ok.

Amaterasu: ok

Prendió el vuelo para la ciudad de Hera cuando la perdí de vista le pregunte a Luna cuando llegaban los hijos de Twilight para retrificar

Luna: mañana

Storm Dragón: bien porque tengo ganas de conocerlo

Antes de entrar decidí ponerme mi medallón, cuando iba a tocar la puerta del palacio algo abrió las puertas dándome un golpe de campeonato, de ahí salieron dos alicornios machos se dirigían a la Princesa Luna y salió una más pero de color lavanda y su marca era un estrella y alrededor de ella unas más pequeñas, cuando la vi reconocí al instante era Twilight la portadora de la magia y los que salieron de la puerta era sus hijos ella a darse vuelta me miro y se acercó para ayudarme a levantarme además me pregunto.

Twilight: hola ¿Quién eres tú?

**Continuara.**

**Se me olvidó mencionar que la historia que estoy escribiendo está basada de los hermanos de sangre de eyedragon**


	6. CCapítulo 6 Visita inesperada y transpor

**Capítulo 6: Visita inesperada y transportación de familia.**

Después del golpazo que me di con la puerta gracias a ciertos alicornios Twilight me vio tirado en suelo, me ayudo a levantarme

Twilight: hola quien eres tú?

Storm Dragón: mi nombre es Storm Dragón pero para los amigos soy Storm

Twilight: es un placer Storm soy la princesa Twilight Sparkle

Storm Dragón: si la conozco he oído hablar de usted

Twilight: y cómo has oído hablar de mi?

Cuando dijo eso sabía que la había regado, pensé rápido para poder así que se me ocurrió esto

Storm Dragón: bueno por las noticias se esparcen mucho por estos lugares además solo de saber que usted pudo tener 2 alicornios machos eso es una noticia grande

Twilight: en eso tiene razón

Cuando iba decir otra palabra sentía que algo me jalaba la playera volteo y vi abajo era un alicornio gris y su melena color azul.

Alicornio negro: hola quien eres tú?

Storm Dragón: soy Storm y ¿tu pequeño quién eres?

Alicornio negro: soy Nero

Storm Dragón: es un gusto conocerte

Nero: eres el novio de mi madrina Luna

Cuando dijo eso me puse rojo hasta Luna lo escucho ambos nos miramos y nos pusimos más rojos que un tomate nos dimos las vuelta rápido para disimular nuestros sonrojos.

Storm Dragón: no no no no ella es una amiga no es mi novia, además dijiste que ella es tu madrina

Cuando oí eso me sorprendí no sabía que Luna era madrina de los hijos de Twilight, me dirigí asía a Luna para hablar con ella

Storm Dragón: Luna cuando tuvimos nuestra conversación, nunca me dijiste que eras la madrina de los hijos de Twilight

Luna: bueno Storm se me olvido pero no soy madrina de los dos sino de Nero

Storm Dragón: y quien es la otra madrina o padrino

Voz: es seria yo

Cuando oí esa voz me di la vuelta y vi a Celestia

Storm Dragón: caramba! Celestia no hagas eso casi me da un ataque al corazón

Celestia: lo siento Storm se me olvido decírtelo, casi se me olvida necesito hablar contigo en privado

Celestia me llevo a la sala del trono para hablar cierto asunto.

Storm Dragón: a ver Celestia para que me necitas

Celestia: quiero saber porque liberaste a la espía de Hera

Cuando dijo eso no me impresionaba sabía que ella lo iba saber tarde o trepano pero fue demasiado pronto

Storm Dragón: por una razón Celestia necesitamos ojos y oídos para vigilar a tu abuela

Celestia: y esa razón también estas condenando a tu especie lo sabias

Storm Dragón: lo se Celestia

Celestia: si lo sabias entonces ¿Por qué?

Storm Dragón: ella es como uno de los esclavos de Hera en su reino si no le ofrecía el trato no iba a tener la libertad que tanto se merecía

Celestia se quedó impresionada por mi respuesta ella sabía que cada ser viviente tiene derecho a ser libre inclusive los soldados de un tirano o tirana

Celestia: bien confiaremos en tu plan

Cuando terminamos de hablar se abrieron las puertas para dejar pasar a Twilight y a sus hijos, el hermano de Nero se acercó a Celestia para poder despedirse e irse a casa el era un alicornio igual que su hermano solo una diferencia su melena era de color rojo

Alcionio: madrina Celestia ya me voy te voy a extrañar

Celestia: yo igual mi pequeño Draco

Cuando dijeron esto se abrazaron y Draco se fue junto con su familia a ponyville pero yo tenía una duda me dijo Luna que vendrían mañana no hoy en la noche.

Storm Dragón: am Celestia tengo una duda

Celestia: cual Storm

Storm Dragón: Luna me dijo que vendrían mañana ¿Por qué vinieron hoy?

Celestia: bueno Twilight tuvo un cambio de planes así que tuvo venir hoy.

Storm Dragón: entiendo bueno su alteza me retiro

Celestia: antes que te vayas supongo que no has cenado

Cuando dijo eso mi estomago rugió de hambre no pude terminar de comer gracia a Amaterasu

Storm Dragón: no alteza no he cenado aun

Celestia: bien enviare a un mayordomo a tu habitación con tu cena

Storm Dragón: gracias alteza

Me retire a mi habitación para poder analizar la situación de todo esto, cuando llegue me acosté en la cama; cuando recibí una transmisión de Amaterasu

Amaterasu: Storm Dragón me recibes cambio

Cuando oí la voz de Amaterasu tome la carta de la araña transmisora para responderle.

Storm Dragón: de oigo Amaterasu llegaste sin problemas

Amaterasu: llegue bien sin ningún problema

Storm Dragón: que bueno Hera no sospecha nada?

Amaterasu: nada tenías razón además lo que me diste no le permite escuchar mi conversación contigo estas arañas son perfectas

Storm Dragón: eso es bueno estás en tu casa

Amaterasu: si Storm

Storm Dragón: bien Amaterasu este es plan para sacar a tu familia de ahí

Le explique el plan a Amaterasu para poder sacar su familia salvo sin ningún problema

Storm Dragón: entendiste el plan

Amaterasu: si

Storm Dragón: bien mándame la ubicación de monte olimpo para que pueda ir mañana en la noche tú mientras diles que se preparen entendido

Amaterasu: entendido

Amaterasu me mando las coordenadas de monte olimpo, cuando termino llego el mayordomo con mi cena el me la dejo a lado mío antes que se fuera le pedí un mapa del todo el mundo, el reino de Hera y una brújula para ubicar el reino de Hera, el mayordomo se fue para tráeme las cosas decidí cenar antes que otra cosa. Pasaron 10 minutos cuando tocaron la puerta pensé que era el mayordomo pero era Luna la invite a pasar.

Storm Dragón: Luna que se ofrece aquí?

Luna: nada Storm solo venía a ver como estabas

Storm Dragón: bien gracias a por cierta Luna te acuerdas de Amaterasu

Luna: la espía si porque preguntas

Storm Dragón: bueno mañana empezara el plan para sacar su familia de allí necesito un lugar para ubicarla lejos de la población si es posible

Luna pensó en un lugar donde Hera no podría encontrarlos hasta que se prendió el foco se acordó de unas minas abandonas debajo del castillo

Luna: Storm si hay un lugar son las minas debajo del castillo ellos, podrían quedarse hay sin ningún problema

Storm Dragón: perfecto solo necito que mandes unos guardias para poder hacer cómodo las minas, talvez sirva como escondite para los que tengan duda sobre Hera

Luna: es buena idea les diere a mis guardias de más confianza para que empiecen de inmediato

Storm Dragón: gracias Luna que dios te lo pague

Luna: por qué dices eso?

Storm Dragón: es un dicho de mi mundo que…. Luego te lo explico ok

Luna: ok

Luna se fue para informar a los guardias – _solo viéndola me hace sentir vivo y como si estuviera en la Luna_- vi una pesuña moviéndose frente mío, cuando salí del trance vi al mayordomo no sé cuando llego el mayordomo con el mapa y la brújula.

Mayordomo: señor aquí esta lo que me pidió

Storm Dragón: gracias

Cuando el mayordomo se fue, fui al escritorio para poder planear la ruta de escape de la ciudad, me quede despierto alta horas de la noche para planear bien la situación, cuando termine decidí dormí un poco antes que sucediera otra cosa, la mañana transcurrió normal le pedí a Celestia que ayudara a los guardias de Luna a preparar la minas para la familia de Amaterasu cuando llego, la noche decidí ir al reino de Hera sabía que no sería fácil pero debía intentarlo. Llegue a las afueras de la ciudad puede ver muchas cosas horrible ventas de esclavos, de niños y bebes por igual. Oí un sonido pensé que era la alarma pero no era el otra cosa vi algunos guardias y por suerte los guardias cambiaron el turno eso me facilito las cosas, Amaterasu medí dijo que pondría una tela de color rojo fuera de la ventana para así facilitar las cosas cuando di la vuelta encontré la tela roja toque la puerta cuando la puerta se abrió vía Amaterasu lista para salir con su familia cuando me vio se asustó y se puso en poción de combate.

Amaterasu: quien eres tú y donde esta Storm

Cuando dijo eso comprendí rápido ella no me avía visto con el disfraz que me dio Luna así me quite el medallón para poder calmarla.

Storm Dragón: tranquila amiga soy yo solo era mi disfraz para poder pasar desapercibido.

Cuando dije eso Amaterasu se calmó.

Storm Dragón: todo listo

Amaterasu: si

Storm Dragón: bien entonces vámonos

Decidí ponerme otra vez mi medallón para que los guardias no dieran información a Hera que hay más de un mundo.

Cuando Amaterasu salió vi a su hija era una potrilla de alicornio de color gris con crin azul pero los ojos eran como de Amaterasu y el semental era un Pegaso color azul, tenía la melena negra y su cuitimark tenía un martillo en un yunque.

Storm Dragón: listos

Amaterasu: si

Storm Dragón: bien todo sígame pero en silencio debemos llegar a las afueras de la ciudad

Viajamos atreves de la ciudad sin que nos viera ningún guardia, cuando llevamos medio camino un guardia nos vio casi dio la alarma de nuestro escape si no fuero por una cadenas que salieron del suelo no sabía de quien eran de esa cadenas, decidimos seguir para poder salir a salvo, pasaron unos minutos para llegar a las fueras de la ciudad cuando Amaterasu decidió regresar para no levantar sospechas.

Amaterasu: Storm debo regresar si Hera ve que no estoy mi familia correrá peligro

Storm Dragón: entiendo

Cuando ella se iba su hija hablo

Potrilla: mami no te vayas

Amaterasu: lo siento hija debo que irme sino sospecharan de mi desaparición y la de tu padre

Semental: estas seguro de esto querida

Amaterasu: si estoy segura

Storm Dragón: bien pero llévate esto

Le entregue un mazo echo por mí era los Aqua forcé uno de los clanes más fuertes

Amaterasu: estas seguro Storm

Storm Dragón: si estoy seguro tu hija y tu marido están a salvo conmigo y tu más con unos de mis compañeros

Amaterasu: gracias Storm

Ella de despidió de su familia pero savia que estarían a salvo en Equestria que lugar aquí.

Decidimos continuar pero no sabíamos que nos estaban siguiendo hasta que escuche un crujir de una rama rompiéndose.

Storm Dragón: alto

Semental: que sucede

Storm Dragón: nos están siguiendo

Cuando dije eso salieron 5 alicornios de las sombras con armaduras eran soldados de Hera una de ellas se acercó hacia mi

Soldado 1: miren que tenemos aquí un esclavo, una potrilla y un dragón y a donde creen que van

Storm Dragón: déjenos pasar si no quieren salir lastimadas

Soldado 2: escucharon eso chicas nos amenazó

Las 5 alicornios rieron de mi amenaza decidí hablar para romper su risa

Storm Dragón: se los advierto

Alicornio1: a es enserio entonces atacaremos ¡ataquen todas!

Cuando ellas empezaron atacarme decidí activar mi armadura de Lawkeeper ellas se sorprendieron pero salieron del shock demasiado rápido, ellas atacaron con todo sabía que mi compañero no estaba totalmente recuperado pero sucedió algo más escuche una voz en mi cabeza

Voz: no podrás con ellas son demasiadas para Lawkeeper

Storm Dragón: quien hablo?

Voz: digamos un aliado por a hora desactiva la transformación y di esta frase _¡ruge con las sombras shura stealth dragón, kabukicongo¡_

Tenía mis dudas así que hice caso para poder proteger a la familia de Amaterasu

Storm Dragón: no pierdo nada por inténtalo _¡ruge con las sombras shura stealth dragón, kabukicongo¡_

Cuando dije la frase mi cuerpo fue cubierto de sombras pero no de la clase maligna sino de la clase equilibrada, en mis brazos comenzó cubrirse por una armadura de casi tipo samurái pero más parecía de ninja mi dorso y piernas igual pero el casco tenía la forma de shura stealth dragón, kabukicongo ya terminada mi transformación sabía que era ese dragón ninja del clan Nubatama.

Storm Dragón: armor shura stealth dragón, kabukicongo

**Continuara.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Protección familia, regreso

**Capítulo 7: Protección familia, regreso a Canterlot y una transportación sorpresiva.**

Cuando termino mi transformación las alicornios no dudaron en atacarme pero reaccione a tiempo dándole una pada y puñetazo a cada una de ellas, cuando termine de darles los golpes y pude sentir mi fuerza y velocidad aumentada era como si tuviera adrenalina sobre pasada no solo eso sino también la noche me beneficiaba.

Alicornio 1: como hiciste eso?

Storm Dragón: no lo sé pero me gusta

Alicornio 2: así pero no te gustara lo que vamos hacer

Cuando dijo eso comprendí a lo que se refería volteé a ver la familia de Amaterasu estaba rodeada por las otras 3 alicornios no sabía que hacer.

Alicornio 2: solo tienes 2 opciones 1° rendirte y entrégate o 2 ° seguir luchando y salvarte

Solo me quedaba una opción cuando decidí bajar las manos para darle la señal que me rindo pero algo sucedió escuche la voz de kabukicongo en mi mente

(Dentro de la mente de Storm Dragón)

Kabukicongo: te vas a rendir así de fácil Storm

Storm Dragón: no tengo opción tienen rodeado a la familia de Amaterasu

Kabukicongo: escucha hay una forma de salvaros solo pon tus manos en el piso y concéntrate

Storm dragón: ok ya sé que va esto

(Regresando a la realidad)

Alicornio 2: qué esperas para decidir? O tendremos que matar a ellos 2

Storm Dragón: espera me rindo

Alicornio 1: bien ponte en el suelo y di esto miserable macho _¡que nosotras somos sus amas y serás obediente!_

Storm Dragón: está bien lo hare pero no les hagan daño

Obedecí las indicaciones de la alicornio me puse en el piso y mis manos tocaron el suelo

Alicornio 2: bien qué esperas para decirlo

Storm Dragón: ya voy que ustedes son basura y no voy a obedecer las indicaciones de ustedes

Cuando dije eso se pusieron te malas como Twilight cuando se enfadó con pinkie pie de su sexto sentido

Alicornio 1: entonces despídete de esta familia

Cuando volteo vio algo que se quedó sin habla sus compañeras estaban en el piso y todas golpeadas

Alicornio 1: que paso?

Alicornio 2: no lo entiendo si ellas estaban bien hace un momento como pudieron ser derrotadas fácil mente

Cuando dijeron esto yo llame su atención

Storm Dragón: yo sé cómo fueron derrotadas por esto

Les mostré unas cadenas negras que salieron del suelo como sin nada ellas se sorprendieron a ver eso que retrocedieron un poco

Alicornio 1: no puedo creerlo las derrótate con una simple cadenas es imposible

Storm Dragón: lo imposible se ha vuelto posible cobarde

Las dos alicornios restantes tenían dudas en atacarme pero no encontraban otra salida así que decidieron combatir cada una me trato de dar un golpe pero yo los bloqueaba cada uno, así que después de darle un golpe certero a cada una de ellas, decidieron usar su magia contra mí. Puede esquívalo fácil mente cuando acabo las primeras ráfagas de su ataques, pero cambiaron la estrategia decidieron atacarme por flancos diferentes la alicornio 1 me atacaría por el frente y la otra por detrás, cuando estuvieron listas decidieron seguir con la segunda oleada de ataques, esta vez estaba rodeado sin salida hasta que decidí probar algo nuevo, saque las cadenas para poder bloquear los ataques, las gire para crear un escudo como de Renji de bleach. Cada ataque que me lanzara era bloqueados por las cadenas era efectivo contra cada uno de ellos, cuando vieron que sus ataques fueron bloqueados por las cadenas decidieron retirarse a la ciudad para pedir refuerzos cuando oí de nuevo la vos de Kabukicongo.

Kabukicongo: Storm usa la telaraña obscura las detendrá

Cuando dijo Kabukicongo eso la utilicé, se creó una telaraña de cadenas que atraparon a los soldados suspendidos en el aire ellas seguía corriendo como si fuera una caricatura, cuando notaron que no avanzaban y vieron que estaban atrapadas en una telaraña, se sobrevendieron tanto por esta acontecimiento que ambas alicornios trataron de utilizar su magia para poder cortar las cadenas pero fue inútil, el material de esa telaraña era tan resistente que no consiguieron dañarla.

Alicornio 2: de que esta echa esta cosa?

Voz: yo se lo puedo decir

Cuando ellas voltearon vieron sombras rodeándolas, cada una de ella se puso pálidas por eso era una sensación horrenda que ni ustedes se imaginan, sentía como si tu ser fuera devorado por las sombras, cuando dejo de fluir la oscuridad vieron el rostro de Kabukicongo.

Alicornio 1: qui iiiii en eres tú?

Kabukicongo: soy el dragón ninja de las sombras Shura Stealth Dragón, Kabukicongo su peor pesadilla

Cuando vieron que era un dragón de las sombras la Alicornio 2 se desmayó como si su ostro fuera un anime

Storm Dragón: creo se te paso la mano

Kabukicongo: creo que si

Alicornio 1: y que es lo que quieren?

Storm Dragón: una solo que nosotros buscamos

Kabukicongo: y es

Storm Dragón: la libertad para todos

Alicornio 1: tenemos libertad

Storm Dragón: solo para ustedes pero es una ilusión temporal

Alicornio 1: a que te refieres con eso?

Kabukicongo: a lo que se refiere mi compañero es que ustedes son igual esclavas de Hera como los demás ponis de su reino

Alicornio 1: no puedo créeles Hera nos ha dado todo a sus seguidoras

Storm Dragón: si tal vez pero tarde o tempano terminaran como ellos siendo esclavos de Hera o espera ya lo son

Alicornio 1: a que va con eso?

Kabukicongo: lo que quiere decir mi camarada

Storm Dragón: serán castigadas por ser derrotadas por un macho

Cuando dije eso se puso más pálida de lo normal

Alicornio 1: hay no ¡no quiero morir!

Storm Dragón: por suerte hay una forma

Alicornio 1: cual dímela ya¡?

Storm Dragón: que trabajen para mí

Ella dudo un poco pero sabía que tenía razón en eso si así podría salvarse y su compañeras de su castigo

Alicornio 1: está bien trabajare para ti

Storm Dragón: bien solo te hare una pregunta

Alicornio 1: cuál es?

Storm Dragón: para que trabajan con esa tirana?

Solo decir esa pregunta tenía ella un millón de dudas de su reina hasta me dijo lo que quería escuchar

Alicornio 1: no lose? ¿no sé si esto está bien? o ¿porque lo hacemos?

Storm Dragón: entonces responde esas preguntas trabajando para mí y las princesas les prometo que tendrán la libertad, igualdad y esperanza que se perdió hace milenios

Cuando le dije esas palabras comprendió de inmediato todo lo que hiso por Hera matar y esclavizar a inocentes por ella. Note a la alicornio que empezó a llorar comprendiendo mis palabras inclusive se siente arrepentida por todo el mal que hizo.

Alicornio 1 llorando: TIENES RAZON TODO LO QUE HICE FUE ORIBLE, NO TENGO PERDON POR TODA LA ANTROCIDAD MERESCO MORIR!

La alicornio dijo esas palabras le di un golpe para que se clamara y dejara de decir tonterías

Storm Dragón: NO SEAS IDIOTA LA MEJOR FORMA DE EMBENDAR TU ERRORES ES AYUDARME Y DAR JUSTICIA CORRECTAMENTE

Ella se sorprendió mucho todas mis palabras, todo así decidió acompañarnos al castillo de las princesas

Alicornio 1: está bien lo hare me uniré a ti

Storm Dragón: bien solo una pregunta más

Alicornio 1: cuál?

Storm Dragón: cómo te llamas?

Alcionio 1: Saya

Storm Dragón: bien Saya bienvenida

Saya: gracias

Baje a Saya de la telaraña para poder continuar el viaje de regreso a Canterlot solo me pregunto una cosa

Storm Dragón: por cierto tu compañera la que se desmayó ¿piensa igual que tú?

Saya: Sakura si piensa igual que yo te aseguro por los dioses que tiene las mismas dudas

Storm Dragón: bien la vamos a llevar con nosotros

Pony: espera Storm

Storm Dragón: que pasa

Pony: estas seguro de esto que podemos confiar en ellas 2 así nada más?

Storm Dragón: si

Pony: por qué? Solo respóndeme a esa

Storm Dragón: es igual que tu un esclavo, todos tenemos derecho a ser libres sin ninguna atadura.

El marido de Amaterasu escucho mis palabras y comprendió perfectamente que ellas son igual a el otro esclavo de Hera.

Pony: tienes razón tiene las mismas oportunidades que nosotros

Storm Dragón: bien entonces andando

Baje la última alicornio de la telaraña pero me acorde de las demás,

Storm Dragón: ah oye Saya que pasa con las demás

Saya: ellas no, son fieles seguidoras de Hera

Storm Dragón: entonces nos vámonos

Saya: espera que pasara con ellas cuando despierte va reportar a Hera

Kabukicongo: no te preocupes por ellas cuando despierten crearan que fue un sueño

Saya: estás seguro de eso dragón

Kabukicongo: si y no me llames así llámame por mi nombre que es ¡_SHURA STEALTH DRAGÓN, KABUKICONGO!_

Cuando le grito ella se asustó como uno de esos animes

Saya: s entiendo no sucederá otra vez

Kabukicongo: bien entonces me retiro Storm

Storm Dragón: si

Kabukicongo: a casi se me olvidaba desactiva la fusión si no vas a tener suficiente poder para proteger a esos ponis

Storm Dragón: de acuerdo compañero

Kabukicongo: bien nos vemos

Kabukicongo empezó desapareció como llego y mi función se desvaneció

Storm Dragón: bien movámonos antes que las demás guardias despierten

Después de la plática nos dirigimos directo a Canterlot para poner a la familia de Amaterasu a salvo, le pedí al marido de Amaterasu que se llevara a la otra alicornio, pasaron las horas y llegamos al castillo cuando los guardias vieron a las dos guardias sacaron sus lanzas listos para atacar, cuando los pare para explicarles lo sucedido comprendieron eso y nos dejaron pasar.

Storm Dragón: bien antes que nada tu deja a Sakura en los casco de Saya y creo se me olvidó preguntar por tu nombre ¿cuál es? y de tu hija

Pony: a si mi nombre es Dante y de mi hija es

Potrilla: mi nombre es Rukia

Cuando hoy el nombre de la pequeña me sorprendí mucho un nombre de un personaje de anime entonces aquí los nombres de animes no son raros eso me agrada.

Storm Dragón: bien pequeña Rukia necesito que vengan conmigo ok

Dante: bien vamos hija

Storm Dragón: antes y ese collar para perros

Dante: a esto a todos los machos de Olimpia se los ponen para que sepamos una cosa

Storm Dragón: que cosa

Dante: somos sus mascotas

Cuando oí esa palabras me enfurecí tanto que casi regreso a Olimpo para acabar con Hera pero sé que no soy tan fuerte para derrotarla por a hora.

Storm Dragón: ya no más necesitara eso

Corte el collar de Dante con una de las garras de Lawkeeper para que supiera es libre sin ninguna atadura.

Dante: por qué hiciste eso?

Storm Dragón: para que sea libre

Dante sorprendido: gracias Storm

Storm Dragón: bien vamos Celestia nos espera

Pasamos al salón del trono para hablar del asunto de la familia de Amaterasu y la vimos estaba firmando unos documentos, cuando nos vio dejo esa labor para atendernos.

Celestia: Storm regrésate

Storm Dragón: si su alteza

Celestia: y veo que no vienes solo ¿quiénes son?

Storm Dragón: ellos son la familia de Amaterasu, le prometí llevarlos un lugar seguro

Celestia: bien además Luna me informo de tu plan fue algo arriesgado pero lo entendiendo.

Celestia: bienvenidos a mi reino

Dante y Rukia: gracias su alteza

Celestia: no hace tanta formalidades cuando estemos solos digan mi nombre

Dante: gracias prin… Celestia

Celestia: de nada, Storm llévalos a las minas

Storm Dragón: claro Celestia

Cuando iba a llevar a la familia de Amaterasu a las minas

Celestia: Storm es una buena idea que lleves a esa familia a las minas ni la magia de Hera puede detectarlos.

Storm Dragón: si pero fue idea de Luna

Celestia: y una muy buena

Storm Dragón: a Celestia casi se me olvida hay dos guardias afuera de las puertas cuando regrese hablare contigo.

Celestia: de acuerdo

Terminado de hablar con Celestia, lleve la familia de Amaterasu a la minas y hay los guardias debieron por lo menos poner algo cómodo para los primeros habitantes.

Storm Dragón: bien llegamos

Llegamos a la entrada de las minas y le dije que avancemos para llegar donde se quedaran, cuando llegamos al punto donde se quedarían vimos como 3 casa terminadas hechas de piedra, para menos 3 familias y bastantes grandes, terminado de admirar las casas un guardias nocturno me hablo.

Guardia nocturno 1: señor Storm ya terminamos por lo menos 3 casas nos llevara algo de tiempo para completar las demás

Storm Dragón: entiendo no se preocupe por eso guardia

Guardia nocturno 1: si señor

Storm Dragón: lleve a esta familia a su casa de acuerdo soldado

Guardia nocturno 1: claro señor

Storm Dragón: bien debo ir otra vez a la sala del trono nos vemos después

Dante: claro que si amigo

Rukia: si nos vemos

La pequeña de despidió dan tome una sonrisa me gusta eso ver reír a los más pequeños, cuando salí de las minas me dirigí al salón del trono llegue, vi Saya y Sakura ya despierta hablando con Celestia

Celestia: entonces abandonaran a mi abuela para proteger a los demás

Saya: si su alteza además Storm nos ayudó para salir de esa ilusión

Sakura: hablando de Storm aquí está el

Storm Dragón: veo que ya están hablando del tema

Celestia: si Storm y estoy de acuerdo que sigas buscando más aliados que no estén de acuerdo con Hera

Storm Dragón: si su alteza

Me volteo y vi a Saya y a Sakura sin sus armaduras y me di cuenta que ellas tenían tonos diferentes como el ying y el yang.

Saya era una alicornio negro con melena blanca, con ojos azules y su cuirtimark eran una espada y un escudo, y a Sakura blanca con melena negra contario de su compañera pero sus ojos eran amarillos y su curtimark era una espada con llamas

Storm Dragón: vaya no las vi bien cuando nos enfrentamos

Saya: bueno es que nuestros tonos de pelaje es difícil ver por la noche

Storm Dragón: ya entiendo

Cuando dije eso último vi que está siendo rodeado por la misma luz que me trajo aquí ellas a ver eso se sorprendieron mucho, cuando la luz desaparición reaparecí en el avión ya aterrizado decidí salir de allí por suerte mi forma de dragón desapareció cuando regrese a mundo y solo me hacia una pregunta ¿como es eso posible que haya regresado a casa?.

**Continuara.**


End file.
